Shadows on the Moon (Gokudera Hayato Story)
by PandamoniumXO
Summary: To be the bright light that breaks through the darkness that surrounds the family. That is the job of the Guardian of the Moon. Sin Rossi was raised with Gokudera Hayato, and all her life she's been known for being a shadow, but when her family needs her to step up, a shadow learns to be light. Gokudera x OC (Sorry summaries is not my strong suite .)


**Chapter 1**

 _Author_ _'s note:_

 _Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on my story ^.^ This is just a bit of a side note. No I don_ _'t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as much as I would like it, those rights belong to Akira Amano. I gonna do some jumping around so the story doesn't get so long. If not the story would have over 200 chapter which, lets face it, is a lot of fanfiction to read. So sit back and relax, and I hope you like it 3_

"Oi, Tsuna. Get up." Demanded a tiny figure in a suite, he was standing beside a rather peaceful brunette still slumbering in bed.

"Five more minutes..." Tsuna sleepily requested.

"I guess I have no choice," started off the baby. "I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awakening method." Without a moment of hesitation, the infant known as Reborn pulled out two defibrillator paddles. "One, two, three..."

SHOCK! With electricity coursing through the young bosses body, leaving him awake and vivid.

"Do you normally send electric shocks to wake someone up?!"

"I'm happy your eyes opened." Reborn calmly stated. Sometimes they don't wake up at all."

"That's because they died of shock." Tsuna anime cried.

"This is today's plan." Reborn then whipped out a black date journal that has two things written down for the morning and afternoon.

"In the morning, its the introduction of the new transfer students. In the afternoon there is a volleyball tournament." Tsuna then leaned back and looked at Reborn. "But the volleyball game has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute player."

"They suddenly ran out of regular players... So the substitute of the substitute, of the substitute, of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Who knows."

Tsuna started to back away in fear. "Reborn, is this because of you...?" The image of Reborn on top of a roof, aiming a sniper at one of his fellow classmates passed through Tsuna's head. "You couldn't have..."

Reborn looked away. "Of course not."

Tsuna then nervously started to chuckle. "Yeah you're right. Even if you are a hitman you wouldn't go that far."

There was a glint in Reborn's eyes. "It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they ended up with stomach problems."

"So it really was you!"

"This is all just so you can become a great Vongola family 10th generation boss."

"Don't joke around like that, I'm not good at ball sports! And I told you I want nothing to do with the mafia!"

"This is your destiny, never give up on life." Reborn told Tsuna "As long as I'm around you don't have to worry. I'll train you real well."

"That's what I'm worried about!"

As the young boss was getting ready for school, two Nami Chu students were wearing their new school uniforms, heading in that same direction.

"Isn't this exciting? This town is cute, it kinda reminds me of back home. Well, not really, but it's a very close feeling."

"Tch, this isn't fun and games. If you see it that way then you should have just stayed in Italy like you were suppose to."

"And miss out on the adventure? Never." Replied the female.

"We have a mission," the male stated absolutely. "There is no way some punk is going to easily gain the title of boss."

The girl looked at the guy to her side and saw the fire in his eyes. That was all she needed to see. She smiled lightly at him before crossing her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.

"Of course, Hayato."

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna turned away from his locker to look at the school's idol and his crush, Kyoko Sasagawa. "G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

"Have you heard about the new transfer students?" she questioned sweetly.

"Reborn mentioned something about that this morning."

"I wonder how they'll be like?" Kyoko mention curiously.

Tsuna looked nervously. "W-Who knows..."

Before they knew it, it was time to get to class and they all settled down as the professor walked out to the front of the classroom.

"Now class, we have two new student joining us. They have been studying abroad in Italy until now,"

The whole classroom awed in amazement at the new foreign classmates that they were receiving. The first one was a glaring silver-haired male and beside him, reaching his shoulder was, by opposite, a curly blonde haired girl. The guy's hair was straight and shoulder length. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his red under shirt and assortment of chains hanging around his neck. His vibe completely said not to cross him. The girl on the other hand was smiling bubbly and the feeling she gave off was invitingly. Her curls were ringlet so along with her petite frame, she looked almost like a doll. Her uniform was similar to the rest of the girls in her class, except she did not wearing the bow tie around her neck, but instead used it like a headband, holding the front of her hair back.

"So please welcome, Hayato Gokudera and Sin Rossi."

The classroom erupted in murmurs, it was either about Gokudera or Sin. Girls gushed about Gokudera's bad boy image and boys couldn't help but be amazed by Sin doll like image.

" _Ciao_ everyone," she smiled and bowed. "Please take care of us."

"She's cute..." Tsuna blushed slightly. "But wait," he turned to the side and mentally screamed as he saw Kyoko staring at Gokudera. "Oh no! Even Kyoko-chan is staring!"

Tsuna's line of vision of Kyoko was blocked by Gokudera's frame. Looking up to Gokudera's face, Tsuna found no happy emotion there. He looked around but saw that Gokudera scowl was pointed at nobody else but...

"M-Me?!"

Not a second later Gokudera proceeded to kick down both Tsuna and his desk, leaving everyone, including the teacher, flabbergasted.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is- Gokudera-kun!" yelled the teacher.

Gokudera sucked his teeth and proceeded to his new seat. Sin walked over to the knocked over brunette and gave him the most sympathetic smile and then held out her hand.

"No hard feelings," as soon as he sat up she continued on to the seat assigned to her.

"You know them, Tsuna?" asked his neighbor.

"O-Of course not."

As class went on, Tsuna could feel Gokudera's intense glare and couldn't relax for the remainder of class. Luckily enough when the bell rang, both of the new students were already gone. Tsuna then felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned his head he saw Takeshi Yamamoto and three other classmates.

"Yamamoto?"  
"We'll be counting on you today, Tsuna!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

"C-Counting on me?"

"The volleyball tournament today, or course."

"Oh, I didn't know that you played volleyball too."

"Just cause he plays baseball, doesn't mean that the only sport he's good at." responded one of the boys behind Yamamoto.

"You've been awesome lately, Tsuna," praised Yamamoto. "Can't wait to see that power at the game today!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm excited as well," piped in Kyoko with her best friend Hana Kurokawa. "We'll be rooting for you!"

With the encouragement of his classmates and crush, Tsuna mentally prepped himself for the volleyball game. All he needed to do was to find his baby mentor and get shot by the Dying Will bullet. Not to hard, right.

* * *

"If you don't have any regrets when you are shot by the Dying Will bullet, you won't revive." Reborn calmly explained from the comfort of his nicely furnished secret hiding spot. "Do you think someone like you who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" Taking a sip from his espresso.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he took in the newly presented information. "Right... So the Dying Will bullet is useless?!"

Leon, Reborn's trusty shape shifting chameleon, transformed into a green hand held pistol and pointed it to Tsuna's head. "We could always still try it out. If you're lucky, you'll die quickly."

Tsuna tripped backwards and held his arms in front of him. "N-No way!"

"Well then, good luck hero!" he then slammed the door to the fake A.C unit.

As Tsuna took a few steps away he started to doubt himself and even thought of running away from the trouble, but all these thoughts ended up by Reborn was a cone.

"You should stay and fight."

"Yeah right!"

"Any man who stays and fight, earns the respect and acknowledgment of his peers. Definitely more then one that runs away."

With that being said it was enough to encourage the timid boss to go the volleyball tournament. As he opened the door he saw that there were signs with his name on it and everyone was cheering him on.

"They're really depending on me..."

"Good luck, Tsuna-kun!" cheered on Kyoko.

Tsuna walked up to his volleyball team members who patted his back. He turned to the side to be greeted by a familiar glare.

"Gokudera-kun?!"

And the game had begun.

* * *

 _(For obvious reasons I hope you don't mind the skipping of this part - not really needed .)_

Cutting it close towards the end, Tsuna and his classmates win the volleyball game. Much thanks to the two spring shots made by Reborn and the very "private" sacrifices Tsuna also made.

"You did an amazing job today, Tsuna!" praised Yamamoto.

With the happy feeling going around the said two laughed in victory.

"Takeshi Yamamoto. His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family." mentally thought Reborn.

As the young brunette was enjoying himself Gokudera said something, "It's not over." Tsuna stopped laughing. "I won't accept it. I'm worthy of being the 10th boss!" shouted Gokudera.

"H-Huh? 10th?!" Tsuna shouted in horror as he realized what was happening. "Why does he know?" Or at least he somewhat did.

"Hayato!" the curly haired Sin popped up. "You looked like you were dying the whole time. Volleyball isn't your sport." she looked up and saw the still semi-shocked Tsuna. "Sawada, right? I think you should meet us around the back in ten minutes."

"The back?" questioned Tsuna. "I actually have a few things to do-"

"It's not a request." Gokudera reinforced.

Tsuna said nothing has he stayed petrified while Gokudera and Sin walked away.

"But seriously, think about a future in volleyball, Hayato."

"Shut up."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

"U-Um so what is it Gokudera-kun?" after the mentioned ten minutes passed - giving Gokudera enough time to switch from his P.E outfit to his regular school uniform - the three of them met in the back.

" If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for."

"How do you know about that?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Honey, you're asking all the wrong questions." Sin shook her head.

Gokudera took two dynamites from his inner shirt. "You're so annoying."

"D-Dynamite?!"

"This was faster then I'd expected." The center of the tree ended up being another one of Reborn's hideaways as he appeared.

"Reborn! In a place like that..." Reborn jumped from his hiding spot and landed on Tsuna's head.

"Hayato Gokudera and Sin Rossi."

"What!" exclaimed Tsuna. "You know them?"

"Yup, they're family members that I called over from Italy."

"Though this is the first time we meet in person," Sin smiled and bowed her head in his direction, a gesture that Reborn returned.

"You guys are in the mafia?!"

Ignoring the potential boss Gokudera looked in Reborn's direction. "So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you."

 _Reborn is the hitman that the 9_ _th_ _trusts the most._ Thought Tsuna.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy."

"Wh-What are you-"

"Yup that's true."

"Huh?!"

"Awesome, I'm just standing in as an observer in this match." Sin raised her hand slightly as she stated this.

"Match?!" Tsuna started to shake.

"Yes, match." confirmed Reborn. "As in fight."

"F-Fight?!" Tsuna lamely put his hands into fists, before realizing. "I can't fight against a Mafia guy!" and then he ran.

BOOM! BOOM! Tsuna halted and crouched down to avoid getting hit from the explosions. Gokudera walked up with dynamite in between his fingers.

"W-Where did you...?"

"Hayato hides bombs all through out his body," explained Sin with a smirk on his face that took away any type of doll-like thing about her disappeared. "So you might call him a bomb expert."

"They call me Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Gokudera informed as he ignited his bombs. "Brace yourself." And then he threw them in Tsuna's direction.

"How can they light up automatically?!" he shouted as he ran.

Tsuna was certain that was the fastest he's ever ran in his life as he ducked and dodged to avoid getting blown up by Gokudera's bombs.

"Someone save me!" he screamed hopelessly.

Reborn and Sin in the meanwhile we standing calmly by the tree, watching the events play out.

"I kinda feel bad for him," relayed Sin to her neighbor. "I mean, Hayato isn't going that easy on him."

"You don't need to worry about him," smirked Reborn. "Tsuna is capable when he needs to be."

Sin started twisting a curl that was in her hand range absent mindlessly. "Hmm, I hope so. He's so young."

"I'm sure your the same age."

In the meanwhile, Gokudera seemed to have corned Tsuna between himself and a dead end building. Gokudera pulled out more dynamite. "Next is the fatal blow."

Out from the side of the building Yamamoto started to approach as he noticed the familiar face. "Hey, Tsuna!"

"Y-Yamamoto."

"What are you doing over there?"

Sin popped her mouth in a 'o' shape as she saw Yamamoto walking up. "It's the volleyball boy."

"This is the end of the 10th." Gokudera said, mostly to himself before he threw the dynamite. "Disappear!"

Tsuna went frantic and threw himself to floor to try and snuff them out. "I have to get rid of them." but ended up burning his hands. "T-This wont work."

Yamamoto naively then bends over and picks one of them up and examines it. "What games is this?" he then turns his sight to Tsuna. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

Tsuna nearly has a panic attack. "No, not that!"

Reborn finally felt that Tsuna has had enough and gets his pistol ready and loaded. "Fight with your dying will!" he then pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Tsuna between the eyes.

Sin nearly trips from the sight. "You shot him!"

The scare was short lived as a fire erupted from his forehead and all of Tsuna's clothes ripped off with the exception of his blue trunks that thankfully remained.

"RE-BORN!" he shouted with a scary determined expression on his face. "I will extinguish the flames with my dying will!" and at inhuman speed he started snuffing them out yelling, "Extinguish," after each one.

The latest scene caught the two new students by surprise as they looked at each other with bewildered expression before Hayato snapped out of it and got more bombs ready. "Double the bombs!" he exclaimed as he released more dynamite.

This didn't slow Tsuna down. "Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!"

Gokudera became frustrated and got out even more bombs. "Triple bombs!" but didn't notice the first few that fell.

Sin did. "Hayato, wait!"

Gokudera looked down. "Oh, crap." before dropping all of them. "The end of... Me."

Sin's eyes held terror as she was getting ready to run in Gokudera's direction. She then looked up and saw Tsuna, already there extinguishing the lit bombs that surrounded Gokudera and let out a breath of relief.

The effects of the Dying Will bullet wore off has Tsuna put out the last stick of dynamite. "Ah, thank goodness." Tsuna let out in relief.

He looked and saw both Gokudera and Sin where sitting on the floor in a bowing position.

"I did not realize it!" Gokudera exclaimed. "You are the one fit to become the boss."

"Without a doubt." Sin agreed. "You will lead the family well."

"10th I'll follow you until the end of the Earth!" informed the silver haired male. "Ask whatever you want of me!"

Reborn walked on to the scene. "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is the family's rule."

"Rule?"

Sin and Gokudera looked at each other and sat up right. Gokudera started to explain. "Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th."

"It was really more like a test," Sin piped in. "To see if you were strong enough to be the 10th."

"Gokudera-kun. Sin-chan."

Gokudera's expression became almost like a puppy's. "But you proved me wrong!" he praised. "You are much more than I'd ever expected."

"You risked your life, to save Hayato's, who was no more then an enemy to you." Sin also praised.

They both bowed their heads and said in unison. "We give our lives up to you!"

"Wait that's troubling!" exclaimed the overwhelmed Tsuna. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

Gokudera suddenly got serious. "I wont let you do that."

"You'll hardly notice." Sin said in a upbeat tone.

"He's so scary that I can't talk back..." Tsuna, once again petrified. "What is with this situation?"

"Good job, Tsuna." said Reborn. "It is because of your strength that both Gokudera and Sin became your subordinates. You've passed for today. And you didn't need the Dying Will bullet."

 _Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking of me_ thought Tsuna.

Yamamoto then slung his arm over Tsuna's still bare shoulder. "Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy! Let me into the group too." he innocently faced Tsuna. "You're the boos, right?"

 _He thinks it's a game..._

"Hey, you!" shouted Gokudera. "Don't get so friendly with the 10th!"

"Come on, Hayato. He seems nice." Sin elbowed Gokudera lightly.

"Huh, what's up with him." They all looked over to the side to see three upperclassmen. "That underwear guy is such a loser!" then they started laughing like hyenas.

"T-The third year delinquents!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Looks like it's time to make ourselves useful." mused Gokudera as he took out his dynamites and Sin pulled out a retractable metal bo.

"Wh-What?!" yelled Tsuna.

"No worries, Decimo-kun. We'll take care of it for you." replied easily.

"They'll be totally annihilated." assured Gokudera.

"Wait! Y-You don't have too!"

All Hell was let loose as screams and explosions were heard. Tsuna definitely didn't know what he has gotten into.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there is any incorrect spellings or anything, I didn't have the chance to proof read it before uploading it. Feedback is much appreciated and welcomed, chapter two should be up within the next few days ^.^_


End file.
